


A Fried Fanny Fish

by Mklj0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Corporal Punishment, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mklj0/pseuds/Mklj0
Summary: Leosin often works within his workshop when he has the time to experiment, which leaves him open to several visits from his large mate. Unfortunately for him, when food is of concern, his mate has a tendency to be easily distracted.
Relationships: Leosin/Tungsten
Kudos: 1





	A Fried Fanny Fish

**Author's Note:**

> First work with OCs of mine and a friend. For anyone who'd like a bit of backstory, the summary of the two is:
> 
> Leosin Swarthing is an anthropomorphic peacock with a history of alchemical practices.
> 
> Tungsten is a koi ghoti, an anthropomorphic race of a fish that often replace their bits with cybernetics.

The salty air was fresh and brisk as it flowed through the windows of the home shared by the peacock and ghoti. Leosin breathed it in softly, exhaling as he worked lightly on the small vial in front of him, dropping a few berries within the liquid as it sizzled quietly. He wrote in his notebook, marking down the reaction quietly with a smile. His head perked up as he heard familiar footfalls approach his little workshop, a bit wet sounding as they slapped heavily against the floor.

"Ah, Tungsten. You're up early, dear~"

The sickly looking peacock chuckled at the normally tired appearance of his larger mate. The koi ghoti smiled, his eyes lidded lazily to the point they appeared closed. He approached softly, his fishtail swaying behind him as he came up to Leosin.

"You weren't in bed, so I was hoping to find you here~" He said with a little bubbly noise, a bit slow but full of affection. His form bent a bit to nuzzle the seated bird, a fin reaching out to try some of the berries. A small pinch from his mate stopped him.

"Ah! No, no, love. Those are my reactants for this experiment. You mustn't touch. They are quite special, and I would need to wait until next shipment for more."

The koi nodded a bit. Although, Tungsten didn't quite appear to be listening. He rubbed lightly at his fin, not that it really hurt the larger male. "Mmmmm… okay~ Do you want me to leave you alone?"

“Of course not. We can do something in a little bit if you are alright waiting~ I merely wish to finish this little experiment before I stop for a bit.” Leosin smiled a bit, nuzzling close with the fish with a chuckle. He turned back to his experiment with a quiet sigh, watching as the liquid bubbled with the berry dissolution.

“What is it that you are supposed to be studying anyway?” Tungsten said as he watched absentmindedly, merely admiring his mate as he worked away on his magical studies with a smile. His fin rolled over the top of the male’s head, making the peacock churr gently as he chuckled softly.

“I am testing alchemical solutions with these berries. Apparently, they are well-known for being a rather ‘immortal berry’ in the world of agriculture. And, I’m hoping perhaps I can find a reactant that might help in my research towards finding a more permanent solution for the decay of the physical form. After all, we’re not getting any younger, and I am certainly not getting any more attractive~”

He chuckled after that last bit, giving a soft smile as his tail feathers swept side to side while Tungsten gave a little bubbly noise and hugged him from behind. He rubbed over the male’s chest softly, nuzzling close with his fatty form. “Aw, love~ You will always be attractive to me~”

Leosin smiled softly, kissing him on the lips as he turned a bit away from the solution with a smile. His eyes didn’t leave it for more than a moment though. “Thank you, dear. But, I still wish to pursue it as long as possible~ It will be nice for us to be together for a good long while beyond our natural time.”

He smiled gently, nuzzling the fish before going back to his solution within the vial. He watched as it bubbled gently, soon fizzing out with a sigh as he replaced the vial with another containing a different solution. Another berry left the bowl, dropping into the solution as Leosin’s chicken scratch writing swept across his page of notes. He went back to being quite absorbed, leaving the large ghoti to his own devices as he shook his head gently. In his mind, he had plenty of opinions about the experiments, but he knew Leosin had an inkling of what he was doing. So, he merely kept them to himself. Besides, if it made him happy, he had no reason to stop his mate from pursuing his goal.

Speaking of which, his own goal made itself known as his stomach rumbled gently, holding a find over the appendage with a soft sigh. His eyes immediately traveled to the berries, looking quite ripe in the bowl next to Leosin. His fin scooped up some, popping into his mouth easily as Leosin focused on the vial in front of him. The fizzling easily overpowered the quiet chewing of the large fish, who found the berries quite sweet to the taste. He pulled some more into his fin, greedily tossing them into his maw again as he gave a sigh of happiness and relief.

Leosin, however, just sighed softly as he watched the solution fizzle out again. He wrote in his notes about the lack of reaction to the solution, his hand reaching over to scoop at the bowl. His head perked as he looked over, glancing into the now empty bowl. “Wait, what?”

He turned himself around, looking at his mate in disbelief as he saw him chewing quietly behind. “Tungsten!”

The fish gave a soft start, swallowing as he looked down at the bird with a smile. “Yes, dear?”

“Did I not just tell you about those berries?!” The peacock asked in disbelief, his eyes wide as he looked into the now empty bowl.

“It uhm… may have slipped my mind. Was there something special about them other than their name?”

“The… fact that was my only batch until the next shipment of supplies. And, I needed them for my experiments.” Leosin sighed as he looked at him sternly, wagging his finger at the fish. “You just focused on the food again, didn’t you?”

“I uhm… well uhm… they were indeed quite good, dear. I could pay for them next time?” The ghoti said with an apologetic smile as the birb groaned and huffed softly.

“Dear, please get on your belly for me.”

The eight foot fish squeaked like a creature much smaller, blushing a bit as his chubby form wiggled. “B-But it was quite an accident, love…”

“I know, that’s why I’m not going to be hard on you, but you have indeed earned a few smacks to that scaled bottom of yours, my pudgy fishie. Now please drop trou and get on your belly.”

Leosin returned with a soft huff, his taloned hands on his hips as he looked up at the other male. Tungsten blushed some more, wiggling as he nodded softly and found a soft spot to rest on the ground. His pants came down, showing off his pudgy, orange and black and white scaled cheeks. He lifted his tail obediently for the peacock male, wiggling softly as his cheeks jiggled with the motion.

A soft hand rested on top of his cheeks, below the fish’s tail as Leosin clucked his tongue gently. His hand landed on the left cheek of the fish, eliciting a little squeak and a solid pop from the oily skin on skin contact. It landed on the other cheek just as quickly, both globes wiggling and jiggling as the skin rippled from the spanks. Tungsten gave little winces, but he merely blushed as he stayed still for his mate as the hand landed. “O-Owie. I-I am truly sorry, dear. I-I was just a bit peckish…”

“I know how you can be, love. But, that doesn’t excuse you fully from not listening to me when I told you of the importance of them. Now, I have to wait a whole month for another shipment to be brought to me.” Leosin said with a soft sternness, his hand falling repeatedly upon each cheek with a measured gait. The fingers splayed out, leaving little pink marks across the fish’s bottom in the shape of his mate’s hand. Tungsten’s noises became more frequent as he wiggled with a soft groan, a blush on his cheeks as he looked back with cute, watery eyes.

The peacock sighed gently as the fish looked at him, his swats moving down to his thighs where the fish squeaked a bit louder. His hands traveled down and made short work of the fleshier bits, the ripples frequent as his chubby thighs were slapped with loud claps of moist flesh against his palm. When the peacock felt they were sufficiently colored, he stopped gently, rubbing at the main, large rear of his companion.

“Now now, I think that’s enough don’t you? A bit of warmth to think on before snatching snacks off my experimentation table.”

The fish gave a little bubbly whine, nodding softly as his tail rested gently over his rear as the peacock pulled his pants up. Leosin sighed gently, hugging his large mate with a nuzzle into his belly as he reached behind to rub the fish’s rear softly. He kissed the male after nudging him to lean down, giving a soft chuckle.

Tungsten wiggled a bit as the hands gently massaged at what sting did persist. “My my, I think I learned my lesson at least. Do you think perhaps we could go find lunch, my love?~”

Leosin huffed softly. “Already thinking of food after that belly of yours got you in trouble? My, what a handful you will always be…”

He teased him as he nodded, taking his hand in the fish’s fin and moving from his workshop, a gentle sway in his tail feathers. He kept his chuckle in at the light rubbing of the fish’s other fin on his clothed rear, however.


End file.
